beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko Nozomi
Character Outline Kumiko Nozomi (望美 久美子 Nozomi Kumiko) '''is the leader of the team, as well as the big sister. Her mother was a drop-out who got pregnant with Kumiko, and left her. She has a tendency to get over protective of her sisters and get violent. But despite her violent nature, she is really a kind and caring person who is willing to do anything to protect her loved ones. She also aspires to become the Don (boss) of her family Yakuza, as well as the Leader of the entire Crime Council. Kumiko’s bitbeast is the fire goddess, '''Luminaria, the most powerful spirit of her team. Personality''' Kumiko is very outspoken and has a tendency to get angry easily when being insulted or made a joke. When so, she immediately snaps and chases after victims with her mace- staff, or a frying pan or a paper fan. However, deep down, she is very loving and cares for all her loved ones. But she can be very protective at times and defends. she has many relationships with her family, as well as her friends. Appearance Kumiko is a young lady with a built figure and pale skin. She has messy red-orange hair extending to her shoulders and messy bangs and brown-red eyes. She is seen wearing very expensive-looking clothes, mostly lined with fur and black leather. She enjoys wearing boots and leather pants. She always wears a red ruby necklace shaped in a diamond encased with in a golden pedestal and hanging on a gold chain. Character History In BBAH Kumiko is the eldest child of the Sakamoto Mafia Family; her father is the Boss of the Family, Yuichiro Sakamoto, and her mother was a gang-leader named Prue Nozomi. Her mother left the young Kumiko with her father because she didn't want such a huge responsibility and was a "free spirit." Since then, Kumiko cut all ties with her mother and promised herself to not be like that by loving her father and sisters. Kumiko grew up in a world filled with fighting, but has a tough personality to have her make it out there. She was revered by the Underworld as the "Red Queen" and is expected to become the next Leader of the Underworld when her dad retires. Since then, Kumiko trained herself to fight and handle business. In BB-SAH Kumiko will appear as a character in the BB-SAH series. Relationships Tori Danko The 2nd eldest child in the family. Kumiko and Tori are the closes in age, and communicate more. she relies on Tori when it comes to either money matters or first-aid. Belmond Garoza The guy Kumiko hates the most. Kumiko apparently was once in love with Bel, but ended up breaking-up with him because he already have a fiancee. Since then, the conversations relating to Bel has been a family taboo. Naoto Kimimura The youngest child in the family. Kumiko shares a very special relationship with Naoto, being the youngest and is afraid that she could end-up with a bad boyfriend like Kumiko did. For some unknown reason, Kumiko looks after Naoto more than her other sisters, due to a secret only the family knows of. Fuka Makoto The 3rd eldest child in the family. Kumiko and Fuka share a certain kind of relationship: the fighting kind. Their personalities are somewhat similar, and they fight because of their diffrent perspectives. But her family consider this a "healthy relationship." Prudence "Prue" Nozomi Kumiko's birth mother, a leader of a small Japanese gang. Like Kumiko, Prue is outgoing and is never afraid to show her bad side to others. She apparently left Kumiko with her dad because Prue was a "free spirit" and believed that children would hold her back. She is currently living with a boyfriend in an unknown residence. Beyblades & Skills Kumiko's moves come from her Bitbeast, ''Luminaria'', a fire-goddess type. Besides beyblading, Kumiko can fistfight and is very limber in battles. And as a Yakuza heiress, she has a vast knowledge of all sorts of fighting styles and weapons of all kind. In the 3rd season, Kumiko carries a white baton with a gem on the tip that doubles as a mace and a beyblade launcher. '''Spin Gear *'Pyrei Blaze'- Divine Judgement, Celestial Confrontation (only with Naoto) Engine Gear *'Pyrie Sun Goddess'- Solaris Spiral, Solaris Flare Spiral, Solaris Charm (only with Naoto)